Forever Lost
by Nicole13-1991
Summary: Yumi and Ulrich are having problems in the realationship and at the worst time. He believes she's cheatin on him and now she's pregnant. Oh what will Yumi do!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I'm Nicole13-1991 and this is my second fanfic. I had to repost it because they people who own the website didn't like the way I wrote it the first time.**

_Chapter One: _

Yumi ran into the bathroom and quickly closed the door.

"Ugh!" she moaned and vomited again. She then heard a knock on the door.

"Yumi, you okay?" asked Saleema. Yumi flushed the toilet and said "Yeah." She walked out of the bathroom and dropped on the couch.

"What's wrong wit you?" Saleema questioned.

"I think there's a stomach flu goin' around"

"There ain't no stomach flu goin' 'round"

"There isn't?

"Nope."

"Then maybe it's something I ate" Yumi brought her knees to her chest and moaned. While Saleema rubbed her back.

"Maybe you should go see a doctor" suggested Saleema. "Maybe"

The next day Yumi spent most of her time in the bathroom and the rest in the bed. That evening, Saleema walked in her room.

"Hey,Yumi?" she said in a sing-song voice.

"What?" she answered sickly.

"Go in the bathroom, there's a surprise in there. Oh… and don't come out 'till you take it" Yumi walked in the bathroom and saw it. It was a purple-pink box and it was labled '_EPT Pregnancy Test'_

"Saleema, what the hell?" she exclaimed.

"Just take it!"

"I can't be pregnant. I haven't gotten any in about a month"

"You can never really tell" Yumi thought about it and took the test. Moments later the test read…

"Pregnant!" Yumi yelled.

"What did you say? Saleema ran in the bathroom excited.

"I'm pregnant" she replied quietly

"By who?"

"Who else?" Yumi said raising her voice. "I've only been with one guy for the past 2 years!"

"Ulrick? You still wit him?" asked Saleema.

"What makes you say that?" Yumi questioned.

"It's just I haven't seen him here in a while."

"Yea. He has been kinda distant lately"

"Maybe he cheatin'" Saleema responed while walking away.

"No. He wouldn't." she said about to follow her but instead she bent over the toilet and vomited.

"You should go to the doctor!" Saleema yelled from the other room.

"Yea." She said quietlyas she plopped down on the floor in disappointment. The next day she went to the doctors' who said that she was definetly pregnant.

"You gotta tell him?" Saleema said one day.

"That's what I've been tryin' to do. But he wont answer my calls. I give up!" sighed Yumi. Saleema getting fustrated with her friend pick up the phone and said through clenched teeth " Girl, if you don't pick up this phone and call that pathetic boyfriend of yours, I'ma…" the phone started to ring.

"Hello?" Saleemma answered cheerfully, " yea she here…(to Yumi) It's yo baby daddy. She gave Yumi the phone and walked out of the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"hey." Said Ulrick on the other line, "Uh, I really need to talk to you… in person."

"Good 'cause I need to talk to you too." Yumi responded, "How 'bout we meet somewhere?"

"The beach in about 10minutes?"

"Sure. Meet you there." She said, hung up the phone, grabbed her jacket and key and walked out the door to meet Ulrick. The beach was kinda cool, so she Yumi pulled her jacket closer.

"Yumi?" said a familiar voice behind her. She turned around and said "Hey Ulrick."

"Hey I really got to talk to you" he stated.

"That's why we're here isn't it?" Yumi laughed. Ulrick took a deep breath and said "Look, good friends of mine are telling me things about you and other guys."

**Well that's the end of chapter one. _What will Yumi say about this? Does Ulrich seriously belive his friends? Will their conversation ever get to the baby growing inside yumi?_ We'll just have to wait 'till the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, it's me again. **

**Last time:**

_Ulrich took a breath and said "Look, good friends of mine are tellin' me things about you and other guys"._

**Chapter Two**

"What are you talkin' about?" asked Yumi confused.

"Some of my close friends have been tellin' me that they've seen you around wit other guys. Especially when I went on business trip for that week.

"What!" Yumi was shocked, "You gotta be kiddin' me. You believe that?" Ulrich didn't answer right away, but looked away. "Well?"

"I didn't… at first. I couldn't, at least until I saw you wit some guy a couple of weeks ago" he replied.

"Guy? What guy?"

"I don't know! It was some tall guy and you were kissin' and huggin' him like it was nothing!"

"Oooh! You're talkin' 'bout John!" laughed Yumi. Ulrich didn't find this funny and started to get angry.

"John!" he yelled, "Who the hell is John!"

"He's li-like a brother." She answered.

"You don't kiss a brother like that!" exclaimed Ulrich. "That's if he is your 'brother'."

"Well he's not exactly my brother but he's close enough"

"How am I suppose to believe that? You don't even have a brother!"

"How would you! You never cared to ask if I had any brothers and/or sisters! You know forget it. Here." Yumi said getting angry herself. She handed him an ultrasound picture and he took it.

"What's this?" Ulrich asked turning the picture sideways and upside down.

"They're yours"

"What's that suppose to mean?" he questioned.

"You can't see that!" She exclaimed, getting angry again and pointed at the picture, "There are 2 bodies in that picture. A head, a butt, a head, a butt! Twins!"

Ulrich looked at the picture again. "Are you pregnant?

"yes." She answered quietly.

"So why are you tellin' me?" he asked, "I don't even know if they're mine. They could be _John's_ or some one else's"

" Oh really!" Yumi yelled, "Well, I want you to keep that picture and think about it and when you come to your to senses come find me." Heartbroken and disappointed, Yumi walked off the beach. She couldn't believe that Ulrich accused her of cheating on him and with John! She placed her hand on her still somewhat flat stomach. A rush of sickness come over Yumi and she threw up in a near by trashcan. (I know lame fight)

Ulrich looked at the ultrasound picture once more b4 leaving. He couldn't believe that she was pregnant, hell, he couldn't believe Yumi was cheating on him. He just walked in the opposite direction. When Yumi got home she walked into her room ignoring Saleema and her boyfriend, Isaac, making out on the couch. But Saleema noticed her and followed her into her room and sat next to her on the bed.

"What's wrong, Yumi?" Saleema asked concerned.

"Ulrich believed his stupid friends when they said that I was cheatin' on him while he was on that business trip." cried Yumi.

"Wit who?"

"John"

"John!"

"Yea. And Just he saw me wit him one day."

"Well at least you told him, you did, didn't you?" Saleema asked sternly.

"Yea, but he denied them" scoffed Yumi.

"What? That basterd."

"Saleema, how am I gonna take care of two babies?" asked a now worried Yumi.

"Don't worry, Ill help you" she responded.

"I couldn't do that to you"

"Yes, you can. We share everything else, why can't we share the twins? Beside I probably owe you a zillion favors anyway." said Saleema with a smile.

"Thanks Saleema, you're the best. I don't know what I'll do without you." Yumi wiped a few tears away. "I know. Well if you're okay, you think I could..."

"Go ahead, ya freak!" laughed Yumi.

"That's me!" Saleema got up.

"I'm surprise you're not like me."

"It's called a condom." Saleema said playfully.

"I used birth control!"

"Mmm-hmm" Yumi threw a pillow at her as she left to finish what she started with Isaac.

**I know! I know! Crappy chapter. Anyway next chapter will be here soon. Please R&R.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for my reviews and to those who don't like it ya don't have to fkin' read it! So if you don't have anything nice to say don't say it at all! (Keep all ya lame comments to ya self!) ANYWAY, to answer some of your ?'s : Saleema's Yumi's "just out of college like" roommates They share a 3 bedroom apartment. Yumi's 22, Saleema's 23 and so is Ulrich. Oh MAK2178, I don't know what you mean by "the voice and detail". Can you further explain? I know I'm slow. And "I don't own Code Lyoko or its characters, just Saleema, john, & the twins.**

**Now that I got all that out, on with chapter three!**

**Chapter Three**

The first 3 or 4 months were tiring and hectic for both Yumi and Saleema. Yumi would be up late at night because she would take multiply trips to the bathroom. Either throwing up or peeing. Most of her Morning sickness was at night an early in the morning. It kept Saleema up on account of the bathroom is right next to her room. Neither of them had seen or heard from Ulrich since the argument.

"Whew! I think I'll sleep right here" sighed Yumi, sitting on a stool and leaning on the counter. She and Saleema had just got home from work.

"I don't think that's the best place" Saleema laughed.

"Oh guess what?" Yumi asked, "I get to find out the sex of the twins during my next appointment with Dr. Greg"

"Oooo! Then we can start the real shoppin'!" squealed Saleema. Yumi just laughed. Ever since she got pregnant all Saleema wanted to do is go baby shopping.

"OMG! I gotta RSVP!" Yumi exclaimed

"RSVP fo' what?"

"The picnic this weekend" replied Yumi picking up the phone. "Oh yeah."

"You know you can come if you like."

"And_ you_ know that I _don't_ like functions like that. I mean this is like the hundredth time you asked me and every time I say 'no'" said Saleema.

"Fine." Yumi dialed a number on the phone

"Hello?" answered a woman on the other line.

"Hi, mom"

"Oh hi Yumi-dear, how are you and the others?" asked Mary, her mom.

"Others?"

"You know Saleema and the twins."

"Oh, Saleema's fine and the twins have already started their sibling rivalry." Yumi laughed along with Mary. "I called about the picnic. Is it too late?"

"Oh no! It's never too late! Is Ulrich coming?" asked Mary. Yumi paused at the sound of his name. She had forgotten that they sorta-kinda broke up and she didn't tell Mary.

"Um, no mom. He can't make it." She replied sadly.

"Oh that's too bad. Your father wanted a rematch at that silly game they played last year"

"Okay. Well I gotta go"

"Alright, bye"

"Bye"

At the picnic

Yumi was standing in a clearing in the park where the Foster picnic was held. (I'll explain more on that later in the story) She just wanted to be by herself for a while, though there were kids playing near by. She had just got away from the mob of people, who she had known for years, hovering over her because she was pregnant. After a while of watching the little kids play their game, Yumi saw Mary making her way over toward her.

"Yumi come. Walk with me, talk with me" Mary said leading Yumi to a bench to sit on.

"What's wrong mom?"

"The question is 'What's wrong with you?'" she asked with concern in her eyes.

"Nothing" Yumi lied.

"Yumi. Mary said sternly.

"No, really, mom, I'm fine."

"Yumi, you know I know you better then that. " Mary stated. "I've raised you for more then half your life. Now tell me what's bothering you."

"Alright, I'm just a little hormonish that's all. The doctor said that they would go haywire, especially with twins" Yumi said with a fake smile on her face.

"Well, since you put it that way I won't pressure you." As Mary got up and walked away, Yumi let out a sigh of relief. What she told her mom wasn't a complete lie; it just wasn't the whole truth, only half of it. She was still upset about Ulrich not being around any more like he use to.

Ulrich wasn't doing well either. For the past few months all he could think about was Yumi. He tried many strategies to try and get her out his mind, like burring himself with work, drinking and even going out with other women. But when he was out with Sharonda or whoever he thought only of Yumi. He often picked up the ultrasound picture and stared at it. Her last words would race through his head, but sometimes thinking of her made him think of John and that just pissed him off.

**Okay short, simple, and crappy I know but don't worry. The next one should be better.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well not much to say so on with the story. I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Forever Lost Chapter Four**

2 Months Later

Yumi is now six months and huge! She then found herself knocking things over things at home and at work. (She works as a secretary at AHA: Atlanta Housing Authority) The twins had become very active. This annoyed her slightly.

"Ah!" jumped Yumi. She and Saleema were watching a Lifetime movie, when both twins kicked her.

"They fightin' again?" Saleema asked not taking her eyes off the T.V.

"Yea." She sighed.

"You guys are gonna have to stop that fightin' 'cause when you get out here I ain't gonna take." Saleema said to Yumi's oversized stomach. "I'ma end up slappin' you 'cross the head." Yumi burst out laughing. Saleema got up and said, "I'm goin' to get some more chips. Need anything?"

"No thank you" replied Yumi. But after she left she noticed that she didn't have any more pop (or soda, what ever you call it) in her glass. So she got up and walked in the kitchen.

"Yumi, where are the chips?" asked Saleema .

"They're not in the cabinet?"

"No." "Hmm" Yumi poured her some fruit punch flavored pop (my fav) and started to walk out. "Try the backroom." She said.

"Okay." When Yumi got back in the living room she sat her drink down and went to pick up one of the throw pillows that were thrown on the floor. But before she could bend down to get, Yumi suddenly felt dizzy. Her legs gave out from under her weight and she fell with a thump.

"Ugh!" she groaned. Hearing the noise, Saleema ran in the living room and found Yumi on the floor.

"Yumi!" she gasped. She ran and quickly helped Yumi up on the couch.

"Are you ok? What happened?" Saleema asked with extreme concern.

"I don't know. I just got dizzy all of a sudden."

"Did you fall on your on your stomach?"

"Y-yes" Yumi answered shaky.

"Maybe we should get you to the hospital to make sure everything ok." offered Saleema.

"Alright" Saleema went to get there shoes and her car keys. She helped Yumi to the car, holding her so she didn't fall again.

At the hospital

"Okay you don't have to worry. Everything looks fine. So you can breath now." announced Dr. Greg.

"Oh, thank God" Yumi sighed.

"It's good thing that your friend knew to bring you here. If something were to happen you probably wouldn't have known. Do have any questions?" explained the doctor.

"No."

"Okay, until next time."

"Bye" waved Saleema. He walked out the room leaving Yumi and Saleema alone.

"That was a close one" Yumi sighed, rubbing her stomach (the babies were kicking) "I'm just glad their safe" The two friends laughed as they left the office.

**I know I said this chapter would be better but I'm absativly posolutly sure the next chapter will be better. Please review and continue reading, when I add a new chapter of course. **


	5. Chapter 5

**This story's updating pretty fast for me. This will be the third chapter I've put up today! This is SO exciting! Anyway I don't own Code Lyoko.**

**Chapter Five**

Yumi woke up with a sharp pain 2 months after her fall. She also noticed that as she rolled over the bed was moist, no drenched. For a minute she thought that she peed on herself. At least until she had another pain.

"Ugh!" she exclaimed, grabbing her larger stomach. When the pain was over, she slowly got up and changed clothes. She then slowly walked down the hall to Saleema's room Yumi quietly walked in the room. She then shook Saleema awake.

"What?" she said sleepily.

"I think I'm…Aaaah!" Yumi screamed. Saleema shot up out if bed, fully awake now and asked, "Yumi! What's wrong!" Yumi waited for the pain to subside some.

"I just went into labor. I think." She answered through clenched teeth.

"Alright. Hold on" Saleema got up and got dress. She then took Yumi by the hand and waist and led her to the door. They were almost to the steps when Yumi had another powerful pain.

"Aaah!"

"Shhh! Yumi it's midnight, you have to be quiet." Saleema hissed. Yumi gave her friend a dirty look and bit her lip in pain.

"Alright, come on" sighed Saleema. Saleema finally got Yumi in the car and got in herself. She then sped off into the night.

Things were happening fast in the car. Her contractions were really close and she even felt the 1st twin drop. When they got to the hospital, Saleema ran into the building and told the lady at the desk. A nurse then came out with wheelchair and helped Yumi in it. The nurse wheeled her in a room and quickly hooked her to two baby monitors.

"Your doctor should be here shortly." The nurse said and left.

'Is it just me or is it hot in here?" asked Yumi.

"I think it's just you. It's freezin' in here" Saleema replied as she saw the expression on Yumi's face. "What's wrong? Havin' another contraction?"

"No. I'm just scared, I mean I'm not suppose to have them for another 5 weeks or so" Yumi said worried.

"That's quite alright" said a male's voice. Both Yumi and Saleema turned their heads toward the voice and saw Dr. Greg. "Prematurely is common in multiplies. So there's no need for alarm unless something happens"

"What!" Yumi exclaimed

"Oh. Don't worry you're pretty far in your pregnancy." Dr. Greg explained "Nothing should happen"

"Oh great- Aaaah!"

"I see that they're strong" Dr. Greg walked over to Yumi and checked her cervix. That made her a bit uncomfortable. (I would too if a guy put his fingers up in me even if he was a doctor, wouldn't you?)

"Well you're pretty far Yumi. 8cm. Babies are doing fine. Just give it about an hour and a half, two hours tops and we should have our 1st baby." Yumi's only response was her biting her bottom lip in pain.

Less than an hour later, Yumi was ready to push the first one out.

"Alright Yumi, take in a deep breath and push" said Dr. Greg. Yumi did as directed and before she know it, it crowned.

"OH MY GOD!" Yumi yelled, panting hard.

"Ok. Ok. Do it again."

"AAAH! UUGH!" Yumi grunted.

"You're gonna have to push harder, Yumi!"

"I-I can't!"

"I think he's stuck. Nurse, get the forceps!"

'Stuck?" Yumi and Saleema exclaimed.

"Yea." The doctor answered.

"What are those!" asked Yumi staring at the giant silver spoon-like things, scared.

"Forceps. They're gonna help pull you baby out." explained Dr. Greg. "We place these on you baby's cheek bones and while you push I'll pull the baby down."

So with one good push and a good pull a baby boy was born. Yumi looked at the small crying baby boy as they cut the cord. The nurse took him to the other side of the room, cleaned him off and weighed him.

"4lbs 14ozs!" the nurse exclaimed as she noticed little Johan (pronounced "joe-haan") staggered breathing. A few more nurses came in the room with an incubator and an oxygen mask and put it on Johan. Meanwhile Dr. Greg checked Yumi again and said that she was 8 cm again. She moaned at the comment. Yumi watched as they took her son away. About an hour and a half later she started to push again.

"Alright Yumi, push." said Dr. Greg.

"NNNnnnnnaAAAH!" she screamed as she pushed. Saleema clenched her as Yumi squeezed it. She was squeezing it so hard that her hand turned purple.

"Okay again." The doctor commanded, then looked up at her. "Yumi?" When he looked at her she had her hand back and her eyes closed. She was breathing hard and uneven.

"Yumi, you okay?" asked Saleema worried. She slowly shook her head and moaned loudly with a contraction.

"I can't… breath" Yumi whispered. Suddenly the baby monitor started to beep loudly, signaling that there's something wrong with the 2nd twin. They gave Yumi an oxygen mask and told her that it was critical that she pushed. Yumi took a few uneven breathes, gathered up what little strength she had and pushed.

"AH!" she yelled. Finally 3lb 8oz Journey was born. Yumi could finally rest. She leaned her head back and sighed heavily in relief. But something made her jump back up.

"What's goin' on?" asked Yumi worried.

"I dunno." replied Saleema staring at the table across the room. There were a least 4 or 5 doctors and nurses hovering over Journey. They then took her away in an incubator.

**See I told you this chapter would be better then the last. You're all probably wondering what's gonna happen to the twins and where the hell is Ulrich. Well you'll find out soon enough.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well thank you for your reviews. Oh yeah the 2nd twin, Journey, is a girl and of course Johan's a boy. And remember that I don't own Code Lyoko.**

_**Chapter Six:**_

After the birth of Johan and Journey, Yumi slept for about an hour. Saleema tried to go see the twins in the NICU but they wouldn't let her unless Yumi was with her, on account of she's the mom. So she went back to the room to find Yumi awake and looking upset.

"What's wrong, Yumi?" she asked as she sat in a spare chair.

"I'm just upset and nervous" she answered looking down at the bed. "I mean I haven't heard anything 'bout Johan and Journey and the Ulrich not being around thing."

"Well maybe they're not done with the babies and maybe you should call Ulrich and tell him that he's a DAD!" Saleema said with an attitude.

"Why'd you say it like that?" Yumi asked looking at Saleema's angered expression.

"'Cause it's been months since you told him 'bout the twins and he still can't get over the whole 'think you cheatin' thing!" she exclaimed. "I mean the least he could come and talk to you!"

"I guess."

"You guess! You should KNOW!"

"Saleema, this is a hospital. Ya gotta be a bit quieter." Yumi said looking at the door like she expected for someone to walk in and tell them to shut-up.

"Oh." Saleema replied calming down some. "It's just that Ulrich's pissing me off. I mean, the guy known you since school. Come on! He's bein' so stupid!"

"Calm down Saleema. I-I'll deal with that later. Right now my #1 priority is the twins. Ulrich will come around eventually." Yumi stated not really believing what she was saying but hoped Saleema did.

"Well he's taking a mighty long time." Saleema grumbled.

Somewhere downtown in a business building

Ulrich sat at desk at his job staring at a picture of him and Yumi when they first started dating. They were so happy then and both knew that their relationship would last long. But I guess they were wrong. He then cast a look at the phone and thought of calling her.

"_I guess it's been long enough"_ he thought as he picked up the phone but was interrupted by his buddy, Audric.

'Hey buddy whatcha doin'?" he asked.

"I was thinkin' 'bout callin' Yumi." sighed Ulrich

"Are you kiddin' me?"

'Well, I think it's been long enough and besides she's pregnant and she says they're mine"

"She wants you to believe that her babies are yours." Audric said with a smile. "Trust me I know. Remember Charmaine?"

"Yea."

"Well she cheated on me and got pregnant and then tried to say the baby was mine when we never even had sex!" he explained taking the phone from Ulrich and hanging it up. "See women always try that trick to make sure you stay around. Then she runs away. Though I didn't let it go that far"

"But Yumi's not that kinda woman and we've had sex before." Ulrich told him.

"Well apparently she's had sex with other guys too. But that's your decision, just don't let her use those kids to get you back" Audric advised and left.

Back at the hospital

After a while of uneasy silence, a nurse came in the room with a wheelchair.

"Are you ready to see your bundles of joy?" asked the nurse cheerfully. Yumi nodded excitedly. So the nurse helped her in the chair and rolled her out the rooms, Saleema close behind.

"Oh my God. I'm actually gonna see them" Yumi said getting more excited by the minute.

"Yea. It's really exciting. Oh! My name is Mary-Ann by the way!' she said getting a little too cheery for Saleema. Mary-Ann led them to a door that was labeled "Neonatal Intensive Care unit".

"Where are we?" asked Yumi.

"The NICU also known as the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. You know for like premature and extremely sick babies' she answered fast as she led them inside. Behind the doors there were many machines such as incubators, ultraviolet light things, body warmers, breathing tents and other breathing machines. There were also many babies, many of which probably weighed less then 4 pounds. (Like Journey) There were a few parents, some in which were crying over their small child.

Mary-Ann then stopped in front of an incubator that contained a small baby with dark brown hair, sleeping.

"There's your son. John is it?" asked Mary-Ann.

"No, Johan. Can I touch him?" Yumi questioned.

"Sure!" Mary-Ann opened the incubator and stepped aside. Yumi put her hand inside and gently rubbed the top of Johan's head as he slightly stirred in his sleep.

"The doctor said that he's almost strong enough to go home" she informed. "Should be in about a week, he said"

"What about Journey?" Yumi asked calmly.

"Well let's go see. I'm only Johan's nurse; someone else is in charge of his sister." Mary-Ann said wheeling Yumi away from her son. They then reached another incubator but this one was under a blue light and the baby girl her had on these eye coverers. She had a few IV's and a breathing tube down her throat. Yumi looked at the smaller baby and started to tear up. Another nurse who saw them from the other side of the room walked over to them.

"Hi you must be Journey's mother. I'm Jennifer, her nurse." Yumi shook her hand and started at Journey.

"What's all this stuff for?" Yumi finally asked.

"Well," started Jenifer, "The IV's are for her low blood pressure and her temperature, she unable to keep a constant one yet. She was trouble breathing so we had to give her a breathing tube and she had Juntas so we have to put her under the ultraviolet light for 12 hours."

"Oh well when do you think she'll be able to come home?" Yumi asked staring at her daughter.

'If things go good, then in about 2-3 weeks tops" she answered.

"Okay." Yumi looked at Journey; she had a lot of light brown hair, unlike her brother.

**Well I'm gonna stop here. I'm sleepy and have to rest up for camp 2morrow. The next chapter should be up soon. So until the… bye-bye! Oh and please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you so much for the reviews. Now I'm gonna continue with the story. I don't own Code Lyoko.**

_**Forever Lost Chapter Seven**_

Ulrich listen to some slow jams on the radio as he rode home after work. The slow easy music helped him think and kept him calm. He drove up the drive way to his house. He got out the car walked to the door and unlocked it. Once inside he locked the door, walked over to the answering machine and pressed a button.

"_You have three messages."_ The machine replied.

_Beep! "Yo, it's me Martin I thought maybe we could hang out later. Gimmie a call if ya wanna"_ He didn't feel like hanging out tonight.

_Beep! "Ulrich-baby its Tonya. Gimmie a call" _He didn't feel like talking to her.

_Beep! "Hey Ulrich, it's me Saleema…" _Saleema? Why is she callin' me? _"I just thought you ought to know since Yumi's not doin' a thing…" _She sounds annoyed, what's her problem? _"Yo twins were born today…" _What! _"Boy and a girl both have to stay in the hospital for a while. And now that you know that you need to get yo sorry ass over here and talk to Yumi!" Beep!_

Ulrich softly smiled at himself; he was a dad or was he? He thought about what Audric said to him today. Was Yumi trying to use the twins on him so he'll stay around?

At Yumi and Saleema's

"He should be around sooner or later" Saleema to herself.

"What are you talkin' about?" Yumi asked coming up behind her.

"Huh! Uh… nothing." She answered avoiding eye contact with Yumi

"Saleema?" She bit her lip, still avoiding eye contact, and then gave up. "OK! I kinda… did something."

"What did you do?"

"Uh…"

"Spit it out, Carmichael!"(Saleema's last name) exclaimed Yumi getting irritated. (Yumi hormones are still crazy)

"Alright! Alright! After the twins were born I called Ulrich and told him." She confessed.

"You what!"

"I mean I didn't think that you'd find out so quickly and I didn't think that you'd be so mad… Wait, why are you mad?" asked Saleema.

Yumi sighed and sat on the couch. "I don't know. I guess I'm upset that he wasn't there for me during my pregnancy, that he wasn't there for the twins. It's like he just jumped off the face of the earth, never to be seen again." She said. "I mean, if he didn't want anything to do with the twins or me he could at least call and say so."

"Well like I said before, forget him he'll come around eventually" reassured Saleema, sitting with her. "And like you said your number one priority is the twins"

"I guess you're right"

I know I'm right"

**Short but sweet. Please review and continue reading this story cause, boy, I got some good ideas for this story. So you might want to stick around.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you for your review once again. So like I said b4, I have some good ideas for this story and you probably hate when you find out what's gonna happen. I don't own Code Lyoko.**

_**Forever Lost: Chapter Eight **_

A week had past since the birth of the twins. Ulrich hadn't called or talked to Yumi and vise versa. But Johan had got well enough to leave the hospital unlike his younger, smaller sister.

At the hospital

"When do you think she'll be able to come home?" asked Yumi, feeding Journey. She had came off the breathing machine earlier that week.

"Well, she has been doin' pretty good. All we really need her to do is gain a little bit more weight and stop with her spells of struggled breathing." Said Nurse Jennifer, "Journey could probably go home within the next week, maybe"

"That's wonderful" Yumi said with a smile on her face as she stared at Journey. When she was done, she place Journey back in her incubator and left. At home she found Saleema, Isaac, and Johan on the couch watching TV. and sleeping. (Johan and Isaac were sleeping)

"Ain't this a sight." Said Yumi walking the living room.

"I know right." stated Saleema standing up with Johan in her arms. She walked over to Yumi and gave the baby to her. Yumi walked to the third room that was prepared for the twins, Saleema followed.

"You wouldn't believe what Isaac said to me earlier" Saleema said quietly.

"What?"

'He told me that he thinks we should have kids!" she stated.

"I think you guys should have kids too. I've been thinking that for the longest"

"Girl please, what I look like havin' kids?" asked Saleema.

"Somebody havin' kids" said Yumi bluntly while walking out the room.

"I don't tink so" said Saleema following her, "I ain't havin' no kids. I'll leave that you."

"One day."

"Whateva." Yumi went to her room as Saleema went to wake Isaac up

At Ulrich's Job

It was almost time to go, so Ulrich finished the rest of his work quickly. He packed up his stuff and walked towards the exit but was stopped by his boss, Mr. Andrews.

"Mr. Jones, can I have a word with you?" he asked. (What's Ulrich's last name?) Really all Ulrich wanted to do was go home but said sure anyway. They walked to Mr. Andrews' office and sat down.

"So what's this about?" asked Ulrich, who wanted to get to the point so he could go home.

"I have this job for you that's also a promotion" he started. "I was wondering if you were interested in it."

"Are you kiddin'! Sure I'll take the job! What do I have to do?" asked Ulrich excited.

"Nothing really, Just two things: 1. you'll have to get up earlier. But don't worry, you get off earlier too. And 2. You'll have to move to New York."

Ulrich's eyes went wide. He had never been out of Tokyo before. (Just guessing)

"So what do you think? Are you still interested?" asked Mr. Andrews.

"You bet I am! When Am I suppose to go?"

"You go in a month. Your ticket will be bought by then and the apartment that you'll be livin' in"

Ulrich could just hug Mr. Andrews but that would look awkward. So he excitedly thanked him and left in a better mood than he was going to before.

**(In sarcastic shock)OMG! Ulrich's going away! What will Yumi do! I can't believe it! (In normal voice) Actually I can, I mean I wrote it. You guys probably hate now. Don'tcha? I'm just evil like that. Mwahahahaaa! Untill next time. **


	9. Chapter 9

**I realized that I made some horrible mistakes in the last chapter from lack of knowledge. So now Mr. Andrews will be calling Ulrich "Mr. Stern" and everyone lives in France. Well here's the next chapter.**

_**Forever Lost Chapter Nine**_

Ulrich was so excited that on his way home, instead of listening to his easy going music, he was listening to artist like Omarion, Mario, Lil' Jon, and Mariah Carey. He couldn't believe that he was going to be at a new job in America. He was going to start packing as so as possible; he only had a month. At that time Yumi and the twins weren't even a thought on his mind.

"_I can't wait" _he thought as he went in his house.

Later that night

It was quiet at the apartment until about a loud cry was heard. Yumi shot up, shocked. She still hadn't got used to the cries yet. When she realized what it was she got up and sleepily waked to the babies' room and picked up Johan. She rocked him back and forward to try to comfort him with no luck. She checked to see if he needed a diaper change; no not that. So she carried him to the kitchen and made a bottle full of formula but he wouldn't take it. He just continued to cry.

Yumi sat on the couch and tried rocking him again. While doing that a very sleepy and annoyed Saleema walked in the living room.

"Would. You. Shut. That. Baby. UP!" she exclaimed standing in front of Yumi now.

"I'm tryin' but I don't know what's wrong with him." said Yumi calmly.

"Have you tried to feed him?" Yumi held up a full bottle and said "Wouldn't take it"

"How 'bout a diaper change?"

"Checked. Not wet."

"Try rockin' him" Yumi gave her a "what-you-think-I'm-doin" look. Suddenly the crying subsided and Johan went back into a deep sleep. Both Yumi and Saleema let out a tried sigh. Yumi put her son back to bed as Saleema went back into her room. Yumi went to bed too.

A week and a half later

"What are you doing?" asked Saleema as she walked into the kitchen to find Yumi at the table rubbing her temples, inhaling, and exhaling.

"I'm preparing myself."

Fo' what?"

"I'm suppose to get Journey from the hospital today. So I'm preparing for tonight" she explained

"Oh yeah. I betta prepare myself too" Saleema said sitting down at the table

"Well, I betta get goin'. Need anything while I'm out?"

"Naw." Yumi then walked out the door and got in her car and drove off to the hospital.

Yumi walked thru the doors of the NICU. After talking to the nurse she was able to take Journey in her arms and walk out the hospital for hopefully the last time. She placed Journey in her car seat and looked at her. She hadn't realized how much she had looked liked Ulrich; it sort of broke her heart thinking about him so she closed the door and got in the front seat of the car.

A few weeks later

(I know times going pretty fast)

"All packed up and ready to go" Ulrich said to Audric but mostly to himself. The two were sitting in the middle of Ulrich's empty living room. There were only a few bags on account of his stuff was already sent to his new apartment.

"I can't believe that you're really going and to America of all places!" exclaimed Audric.

"Man, don't sweat it. I'm just a sea away" Ulrich replied laughing a bit.

"You make it sound like it's down the street or in the next town"

"I do, don't I? I guess that's the point. I mean I've never left France let alone Billogne Billancourt" Ulrich stated. (Thanks 4 the tip sissyhater101)

"True. Well Mr. Stern, you're movin' on up. There's bound to be some type of sacrifices."

"I guess Yumi and the kids are one of them" he muttered but Audric heard him clearly.

"Boy what I tell you 'bout her? Forget her. Those babies are probably some one else kids." Audric scolded.

"Yeah but there probably mine too" he argued.

"Well there's nothing you can do 'bout it now. You go off to New York tomarrow" he pointed out. (And no the word "tomarrow" is not a typo. That's how Audric talks)

"I guess you right. I just have to forget her" Ulrich smiled. (He sure is guessing a lot)

"I know I'm right! (Sound familiar?)You're going off to bigger and better things, besides you'll be so busy that you won't have time to think 'bout Yumi" he said standing up.

"_He's right. I need to forget her and go on with my life. I'm goin' to the Big Apple after all!"_ he thought looking out the window of the apartment.

**Well I'm sorry for the bad news, but he's going to America. Don't be mad, I mean there would be no story if he was like "oh forget it" and got back with Yumi and the babies. Do you no how boring that is! So that's why I had to ship him off across the Atlantic! Ship's Ahoy! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorrry that it took so long to update. My hardrive crashed and we had to wait for a new one. Anyway on with the story. And I don't own Code Lyoko.**

_**Forever Lost : Chapter Ten**_

Yumi sat by the counter, staring at the phone three weeks later. She still had no clue that he was New York. She looked down at the sleeping infant in her arms and sighed. Yumi thought of how things would be if the twins grew up with out a dad. She and Saleema had this conversation a lot. After getting out of her forest of thoughts, she walked out of the kitchen and into her room and laid Johan into his cribto sleep. Journey was in the other crib slepping.

When she walked into the living room she saw Saleema sitting on the couch with the phone in her hand.

"What are you doin'?" Yumi asked.

"Just do it already" she replied.

"What are you talkin' about?"

"You know what I'm talkin' 'bout" Saleema said with a hint of attitude, "I've seen you star at this phone for like a week now and I know you want to call him so do it!"

"But-"

"Hey you want Johan to grow up gay?"

"No! What made you say that!" Yumi exclaimed

" if you don't get Ulrich back then he's probably gonna be gay of at least metro sexual livin' in a house full a females"

"Oh you have a point" Yumi agreed.

"So call him" Saleema responded handing her the phone.

"All right" she said taking the phone. Saleema got up and walked out the room to give her some space, but was hiding behind the wall.

Yumi called Ulrich's cell number but the line was disconnected. So she called his house. The phone rang a few times and then someone picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hi, um, who's this?" asked Yumi knowing that the voice on the phone wasn't Ulrich's.

"This is Audric. May I ask who this is?" he asked.

"This is Yumi. Where's Ulrich?"

"Oh he's in New York. Been there for about 3 weeks."

"What!"

"Yeah"

"Is there a way for me to reach him?" Yumi asked still shocked.

"Um. No. Not at all " Audric said simply and quickly'

"Alright well thanks anyway" Yumi said upset. She hung up the phone and stared into space.

"You can come out now Saleema, I know you're there"

"So what happened?" Saleema asked sitting back on the couch.

"He's gone" Yumi simply answered.

"OMG!" she exclaimed.

"No not like that" Yumi explained, " He moved to New York about 3 weeks ago"

" Oh" she said feeling embarrassed and then angry "New York! He went to New York!"

"Yep"

"What the hell made him go to New York!"

"I don't know; Audric didn't tell me"

"Who's Audric?"

"I guess one of Ulrich's friends"

'Okay but why the hell would he go to New York? That's all the way across the Atlantic!"

"I told you I don't know"

"Well did he ever mention going to the states before ya'll… broke up?"

"No"

"I bet it's because of the twins" Saleema explained calming down, " He doesn't want to take the responsibility for 'em"

"I don't know but I gotta get in touch with him somehow" she stated and walked into her room to check on the twins.

**Well this is the end of the story. Ulrich never came back. Yumi grew old and lonely. And Johan ended up gay after all. The good news is… I'm lying. This is not the end of the story and Johan's not gonna be gay, Ithink. I don't know if I want Ulrich back in with Yumi just yet but I'll think about while I'm in geometry tomorrow at school. TTFN Ta Ta For Now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it took so long I had some writer's block going on. I don't own code Lyoko.**

_**Forever Lost: Chapter Eleven:**_

**_5 years later_**

Yumi walked thru the halls of Harriet Tubman Elementary school (that was my elementary school) She came up to room 29. There she saw Journey and Johan playing with the children that were still there. As she walked in she was greeted by the teachers and almost knocked over by the twins. Yumi and the twins said goodbye to the teachers and went to the car. Journey and Johan talked excitedly about what they did and learned as Yumi got them into the car and got in the front. The drive home was noisy as per usual. She finally pulled up to the parking lot of the apartment she and Saleema once shared. Saleema had moved in with Isaac a year b4. She still came over and helped with the twins when Mary wasn't watching them.

Yumi had given up on finding Ulrich about 2 weeks after she found out that he was in New York. I guess you could say that they had officially broke up.

After the twins were unbounded and out the car, they started to run up the stairs to their apartment's front door.

"You guys slow down!" Yumi yelled after them as she got her work bag. It seemed as though they completely ignored her. Yumi sighed and followed them with a smile on her face.

"Mommy, where are you!" yelled Johan.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" Yumi answered, "Just give me a minute" She came up to the door.

"Happy little boy" she said as she unlocked the door. Johan nodded with a goofy smile plastered on his face. The same smile Ulrich had. She opened the door and let the two youngsters race inside before entering herself. After closing the door back she dropped her bag and purse on the couch and walked in the kitchen. She walked up to the refrigerator and grabbed the defrosted ground beef; they were having tacos for dinner tonight.

Yumi had just got the meat in to the skillet when she heard a crash in the playroom.(the playroom is Saleema's former bedroom) She quickly jogged into the room to see Journey and Johan standing over a shattered picture frame with a picture of her and Saleema when they first got the apartment she stood in.

"What happened in here?" she asked walking over toward them and started picking up pieces of glass.

"Da ball hit it!" explained Journey.

"Why were you two playin' with the ball in the house? Didn't I tell time and time again not to play ball in the house!" Yumi scolded as she threw away the piece of glass and the frame after picking up the picture. "Next time you two play with the ball in the house I'm gonna beat both ya'll behinds. You got that?" The tow 5 year olds nodded. Yumi then realized that she forget about the meat cooking in the kitchen.

"Oh, shit!" she said under her breath, "I forgot about the meat" She hurriedly walked out the room and back to the kitchen where she saw that the ground beef in the skillet was turning into a giant hamburger.

After about 30 minutes dinner was done. She put the twins' plates on the table in the dining room.

"Journey! Johan! Come an' eat!" she exclaimed walking back into the kitchen. As she poured two small cups of Kool-Aid she heard the pitter-patter of the two pairs of kindergarten feet walking into the dining room and sitting down at the table. She pauses for a moment as she heard the two say their grace.

"Lord, we thank you for our food we're 'bout to receive for the nourishment of our bodies. In Jesus name we pray, Amen" they prayed and began to eat. Yumi walked in and placed the cup of Kool-Aid in front of them.

"You guy's all set?" she asked still standing at the table.

"Yes" Johan mumbled, mouth full of taco. Journey nearly nodded.

"Alright, I'll be in my room if you need me" she said walking away, "And Joe (Johan) don't stuff your face. You can choke like that" Yumi walked down the short hall and into her room. After she closed the door she walked over to her bed and plopped on it, closing her eyes for her end of the day wine down.

xXxXxXxX

It was about 8 o'clock that night. The twins had had their bath and were getting ready for bed. The two were in the middle of the floor playing with a few of their toys.

"Okay guys time for bed!" Yumi exclaimed as she stepped into their room.

"Aww," Journey moaned, "Can't we stay up a little longer, mommy?"

"No. You got school tomorrow. Now get in the bed" she explained, "You too Joe" Defeated, the two got in their beds. Yumi walked over to Journey's bed and kissed her on the forehead.

"Night sweetheart" she said standing back up.

"Night, mommy" Journey yawned, getting more comfortable underneath the covers. Yumi walked to the other side of the room to Johan's bed. She bent over and kissed him on his forehead.

"What's wrong?" she asked softy.

"Mommy?" he said looking up at Yumi.

"Yeah?"

"Where's our daddy?" he asked. Yumi was not prepared for this question. She knew it would come up one day but not this soon. It was a hard thing to discuss; she hadn't spoken about Ulrich in over four years. But she couldn't lie to her child even if the subject pained her.

"I'm not sure, sweetie." She stated. Journey lifted her head for her pillow, curious about her father too. "He left a long time ago."

"Why?" he asked

"You're too young to understand and it's getting' late and you two need to be asleep" Yumi said putting on a small smile to hide her hurt. But it didn't work. She got up and walked toward the door.

"Mommy?" Joe asked, "Did I make you sad?"

"No sweetie." Yumi smiled, "G'Night you two."

"Night" they said before she turned off the light and closed the door.

xXxXxXxX

Yumi was just getting into bed around 10 that night when the phone.

"Hello?" she answered it still sitting on her bed.

"Yumi, you are not gonna believe this" It was Saleema.

"What?" she asked.

"I just found out like an hour ago that I was pregnant!" she exclaimed manically.

"Saleema calm down. It's not that serious." Yumi laughed, "Wait scratch that it is serious but this is great news, girl!"

"Great news!" she repeated, "I didn't want any kids besides I'm too old to have any anyway!"

"Too old? You're only 28, that is young and havin' kids is a wonderful thing."

"Yeah for you because the twins are good. Be my luck I'll get a monster and end up goin' to jail for murder" Saleema said calming down as the conversation went on.

"I doubt that." Yumi reassured her, "No kid is perfect. Prime example: today Joe and Journey were playing wit a ball in the house and broke a picture frame.

"But when they start talkin' they start askin' you questioned you hate to answer cause they won't get it. Like the 'Where do babies come from?' or 'What were you and daddy doin' last night?'" Saleema wined.

"Yeah, they do do that" Yumi said her voice dropping some.

"What's wrong, Yumi?" Saleema asked noticing this.

"Well when I put the twins to bed Johan asked about Ulrich," she explained.

"Oh, what did he ask you?"

"Where he was"

"What did you say?"

"That I didn't know and that he left a long time ago" Yumi said sadly, "Then he asked why."

"Did you tell him?"

"Nope, told him that he was too young to understand"

"You don't tell them that!" Saleema exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Cause then they'll want to know later on and when you tell them they'll get mad at you!" she explained, "Ugh! Don't you watch movies?"

"Yep you're pregnant" Yumi laughed

"What's was that?" Saleema said irritated.

"Nothing. So have you told Isaac yet?"

"No he's in the living room watchin' the end of some football or basketball game." She stated.

"Well you better start rehearsin' your speech." Yumi advised.

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't want it?" she asked.

"I'm sure he will want it"

"Alright. Thanks. I gotta go he's comin' to the room. Night." Saleema whispered.

"Night and Good luck" Yumi said while they hung up.

xXxXxXxX

It had been another tiring day for Yumi. All she wanted to do was lay across her bed and stay there. But she had a boy who was very hyperactive and a girl who wasn't feeling well.

"Mommy, I think I'm gonna throw-up" Journey said quietly.

"Okay sweetie, just let me open the door and you can go in the bathroom" Yumi said having a hard time finding her key. She had her work bag, a few groceries, and her purse in her hands.

"Aha! Found it!" Yumi exclaimed, "Now to get it in the hole"

"Havin' some trouble there?" asked a familiar male voice. Yumi stopped what she was doing and looked up at the guy who spoke to her.

"Ulrich?" she whispered, nearly dropping her things

**Mwa ha ha! Could it be? Could it really be Ulrich Stern in the flesh! Sorry I took a few months I didn't plan for this to happen and I hope it doesn't happen again. So please review! **


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm sorry, I thought I had posted this chapter a long time ago but it was a mix up. So here it is! I don't own Code Lyoko.**

_**Forever Lost: Chapter Twelve:**_

"Hey Yumi," Ulrich said with a smile.

"Um…uh…" she stuttered.

"Mommy!" Journey winded.

"Oh yeah," Yumi said coming back to reality, "Sorry sweetheart," She unlocked the door, fumbling with the things in her hands. Once she got the door open Journey raced inside.

"Joe, here, can you take this inside for mommy?" Yumi asked.

"Okay" he said happily taking the bags inside. Once they were inside Yumi shut the door, took a deep breath and turned to face Ulrich.

"Hi" she said lightly waving her hand.

"So How you doin'?" he asked awkwardly.

"I thought you were in New York?" Yumi said getting to the point.

"I was and now I'm not" he answered.

"Oh." Yumi said shifting her weight from one foot to the other, "Well what brings you here?"

"Just thought, since I'm in town that I should pay you a visit you know," he said not looking in her eyes, "since it's been 5 years and all."

""Yeah 5 years," Yumi said sounding annoyed, "Yep 5 long years." Ulrich, catching on to this, said,

"What's wrong?"

"What's wrong!" Yumi laughed, "What's wrong? That's a funny question."

"I don't see why" he said confused.

"Really? 'Cause I do. I think its real funny," she said laughing a little. Ulrich just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Yep I thought that it was real funny how you left the country without a word to me!" Yumi said with a straight face, "Left me here to raise your kids basically all by myself!"

"Whoa, no one said that your kids are mine." Ulrich said pulling back some.

"Here we go again," Yumi stated with a sigh, "Ulrich there's no doubt in mind that Journey and Joe are your. Why can't you just except that!"

"Because I have no proof that they're mine!" he exclaimed, "And I would appreciate if you would stop pushin' these kids on me."

"I'm not tryna push them on you. I just thought that you would want to know that you got kids whether you like it or not! So why can't you take my word for it?" she stated.

"Because you were cheatin' on me at the time! There's no tellin' who you slept wit!" he yelled.

"Keep it down!" Yumi hissed, "I'm tellin' you that I didn't sleep with anyone but you the whole 2 years we were together and you know that!"

"No I don't. I was told that you were wit other guys, foolin' around wit them."

"That's right you were told that I was cheatin' on you. But did you actually see me with some other guy intimately?" she asked leaning on the wall.

"Yes and I told you who I saw you wit. You said he was some Jonathan or something" he answered.

"Yeah, John, and I told you that he was my brother. Did I not?" she asked.

"Yeah, but I highly doubt that that was your brother. I mean you're Japanese and he looked nothing like an oriental!" he exclaimed.

"That's 'cause he's not oriental" Yumi stated calmly.

"There! That's all the proof in the world to know that those kids can't possible be mine!" Ulrich yelled raising his hands in the air, "See that proves that he's not brother."

"Oh my God! I would never sleep with John that's disgusting!" Yumi exclaimed.

"Hey you didn't not me."

"Look, to prove to you that John is my brother and that that day was just me hangin' wit my brother I'll tell you the truth."

"The truth?" Ulrich said.

"Yes. The truth is John is my foster brother," she confessed, "And he has mental retardation that's why I was huggin' on him like that."

"Foster brother?" Ulrich raised an eyebrow in disbelief, "You have a foster brother?"

"Yes 3, John, Charles, and De'von, as a matter of fact." Yumi pointed out.

"You really expect me to believe that?"

"Yes, I mean, don't you remember? The picnic where you beat my dad at that game 6 years ago?" Yumi asked.

"Oh, that family reunion thing" He said remembering.

"It wasn't a family reunion, it was the Annual Foster Care Picnic, Ulrich!" she exclaimed.

"Foster care?" Ulrich stated, "You never said you were in foster care."

"You never asked," she said calmly.

"Well I guess I was wrong," he regretted sheepishly.

"Ya think. That's why you shouldn't jump to conclusions just 'cause yo friends say something stupid like that."

"I guess so," he said walking closer to her, "Forgive me?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"'Cause you went to New York with out tellin' me whether we were talkin' or not and 'cause you were gone for five years leavin' me alone to raise Journey and Joe by myself," she answered starting to get pissed again.

"Who?"

"The twins, Journey and Johan."

"Oh the two lil' guys who were standin' here."

"Yeah, yo kids."

"Oh. So- "He was cut off by Johan opening the door.

"Mommy, Journey's sick" he said staring at the two adults in the hall.

"What's wrong with her?" Yumi asked switching to "Mother mode".

"She throw up," he answered.

"Oh no," Yumi said under her breath as she walked past her son and into apartment.

"Journey!" she called out. She then heard muffled cries in the bathroom. When she walked in the room, she saw Journey bent over the toilet crying. Apparently she had vomited because there was some on her face and left hand. Yumi went into the utility closet and grabbed a face towel. She walked back in the bathroom, wet the towel and cleaned off Journey's face and hands. She washed the towel out and flushed the toilet.

"It's okay, sweetie" Yumi said softly to the crying girl.

"Mommy, m-my tum-my hur-hurts re-really bad" Journey said still crying.

"I know go lay down, okay,"

"Okay," she said and walked to the bedroom she and her brother shared.

"Who are you?" asked Johan looking to Ulrich.

"That's a hard question, kid," Ulrich said feeling uncomfortable and not know what to say.

"You tall."

"And you're short."

"What's your name?" Johan asked.

"Ulrich."

"Do you know my mommy?"

"Yeah I know her very well" Ulrich answered with a sly smile on his face.

"Do you know me?" Johan asked pointing at himself.

"No I don't. What's your name?" he asked kneeling down to Joe's eye level.

"Johan."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"And how old are you, Johan?"

"I'm 5 years old."

"Wow you're old! " Ulrich stated playfully.

"Nuh-uh! How old are you?"

"29"

"You old!" Johan laughed. Ulrich studied Johan's features. He was the spitting image of himself only 2x smaller. His personality, from what he saw, was just like Yumi's: nice, warm and loving.

"Are you gonna come in?" Johan asked making Ulrich come back to reality.

"I don't know" he said standing to his full height.

"Come on!" Johan said grabbing Ulrich's hand, "You can watch _Rugrats _wit me and my sister."

"Uh, I'm not to sure about that."

"Please?" Johan pleaded looking up at the man. Ulrich sighed.

"Why not."

"Yeah!" Johan exclaimed. Ulrich let the little boy drag him in the apartment and into the living room where, he sat on couch and let the _Rugrats_ catch his attention.

**Well here's chapter 12. I'm not really sure what to do next so if anyone has any ideas tell me. But in the mean time I hope you enjoyed this chapter and will review. Unto we meet again, good day.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello everyone. Here's a new chapter and I have a feeling that a lot of you are gonna hate for this chapter but oh well. I don't own Code Lyoko.**

_**Forever Lost: Chapter Thirteen:**_

Ulrich walked into the small apartment later that evening. He still couldn't believe how much that little boy looked like him. He walked past a few packed boxes and sat in the fold-up chair in the middle of the living room. He sighed.

"Ulrich?" came a feminine voice from the bedroom, "that you?"

"Yeah. I'm in here." He said staring at the wall. Out the room came a slender woman with soft brown eyes, tan skin, and long dark brown hair to the middle of her back.

"That's good," she came over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "You were gone so long and I had nothing to do. It's not like I can go anywhere. I've never been out of New York let alone the country! I was scared that if I leave I'll get lost or something." Ulrich grunted in response.

"What's wrong Ulrich?" the woman said sitting on the floor in front of him.

"I think I got some kids," he simply answered.

"What?...What do you mean 'you think you got kids'?" she asked slightly raising her voice.

"It's a long story, Kaiya."

"I'm listenin'"

"Well before I left, my ex told me she was pregnant but I though she was cheatin' on me at the time. So I left France for my job and when I went to see her today she was wit these twins and she explains that the man I saw her wit all those years ago was her foster brother and the lil' boy looks just like me and I'm really confused." Ulrich explained.

"Really." Kaiya paused for a moment.

"So you went to see your ex-girlfreind?"

"Yeah," he said his face in his hands.

"I thought you were goin' to see an old friend of yours," she said walking into the kitchen.

"I did but he wasn't there," Ulrich said as he got up to the bath room.

"So you went to see you ex-girlfriend instead," Kaiya stated getting upset.

"Well yeah," he said closing the door to the bathroom.

"But she's your _ex-girlfriend_! Why would you see your _ex-girlfriend _when you have a _girlfriend?_" she yelled so Ulrich could here in the other room.

"Well," He walked out the bathroom and back into the living room, "technically she's an old friend. I mean we were good friends in school before we started dating. So I did exactly what I said I was gonna do."

"Well, what's here name?" Kaiya asked coming in the living room.

"Yumi," he answered looking at hi girlfriend.

"Well let's not think about Yumi and _her_ kids. Let's think about us," Kaiya said as she walked up to Ulrich and started kissing him passionately.

"Okay. What do you have in mind?" he asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Well, for starters…" she giggled, kissing Ulrich again. She led him to the bedroom not once breaking the kiss.

**Well here's the chapter. I know it's short but that's just how it turned out. Anyway…SURPRISE! Ulrich has a girlfriend! That wasn't my 1st idea but my grandma said no man is gonna sit around for 5 years and not get him a woman. So I put Kaiya form New** **York in the story. Please review.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello peoples! Here's chapter 14**

_Forever Lost: Chapter Fourteen:_

_2 Days Later_

Yumi turned the twin lose on the playground as she and Saleema went to sit on the bench.

"So how do you feel?" Yumi asked as they sat down.

"I feel horrible! I'm nauseated all the time but then I'm hungry all the time. I'm tired all the time and I'm irritable. Isaac tries to stay away from me when I'm havin' mood swing and I don't blame him. I wouldn't want to be around me either. _And_ I accidentally went off on my boss and if it wasn't for the fact that he knows that I'm pregnant _I_ would've of lost my job!" she explained exasperatedly.

"Well, welcome to the life of an expected mother "Yumi stated with a smile.

"Well I hate it"

"At least you're not having twins. Then your symptoms would be twice as bad." Yumi inferred remembering her pregnancy.

"Oh yeah your's was pretty bad" Saleema laughed.

"Yeah and it'll get better and Isaac will be there for you" Yumi said looking at her kids while thinking of Ulrich.

"Thinkin' of Ulrich again aren't you?" Saleema asked softly.

"Yeah" she answered, "Especially since the other day."

"What happened the day?" asked Saleema curiously.

"Um…"

"Yumi" Saleema said sternly.

"Um, well, I had just got back from picking up the kids and he walked up to us."

"Really? He's back in France?" Saleema asked surprised.

"Yeah, and we got in the same argument we were having when he left." She explained.

"Some reunion"

"You tellin' me I think that he's comin' around though. When I was making sure that Journey was okay he was in the living room watching _Rugrats_ with Johan."

"Really?"

"Yeah but when he left he looked all confused," Yumi stated.

"Maybe because he doesn't want to admit he was wrong," she suggested.

"He already did…I think," They then heard a cry.

"Mommy!" Journey yelled. Yumi and Saleema snapped their heads toward the yell. They saw Johan on the ground, his sister over him.

"Oh my God" Yumi raced to her children and kneeled down on her knees, Saleema right behind her,

"What happened baby?" she asked helping him sit up and brushed some wood chips out his hair.

"I fell off the swing and my ankle hurt" he answered holding up his wrist to her.

"Honey that's your wrist," Yumi smiled.

"Oh, but it still hurts bad," he whined.

"Maybe it's broken or something" Saleema stated.

"Do you think we should take him to the hospital?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe"

"Come on sweetheart," Yumi said picking up Johan and putting him on her hip. Saleema took Journey by the hand, The four of them made their way to the car. They drove to the nearest hospital. They waited for nearly 2 hours for their turn in the Emergency waiting room. They took x-rays and put a cast on Johan broken wrist.

"I guess it's time to home" said Yumi as the group stepped out of the hospital.

"Yeah, Isaac probably thinks I went on an angry rampage today," Saleema stated getting in the car.

"What makes you say that?"

"I really bad mood swing this morning and left really angry for some reason," she laughed.

"Yeah we better get you home."

"Once everyone was in the car Yumi drove from the hospital, dropped Saleema at her apartment and drove home.

"Mommy, I don't like this thing!" Johan complained pulling at his cast.

"I'm sorry about that but there's nothing I can do so stop messing with it" Yumi said swatting his hand from cast.

"Mommy, is that man gonna come back?" Journey asked. Yumi was taken back by the question. She didn't expect the twins to remember him. Even though it was 2 days ago, the twins had that sorta memory loss sometimes.

"Well I don't know sweetie" she finally answered after a pause, "I don't know."

xXxXxXxXx

It was a Friday evening and time to go grocery shopping for the next week or so.

"We need some peas and mixed vegetables" she said as she grabbed 2 cans and put them in the basket.

"Eww!" the twins said in unison.

"We don't like vegetables" Journey stated.

"Well to bad cause you need them to grow big and strong and healthy" Yumi told her.

"Hey mommy look!" Johan exclaimed from the end of the aisle.

"What are you talking about, sweetie?" Yumi asked walking toward her son with Journey. She looked into the direction that Johan was facing and saw him.

There he was with a little basket in one hand and a woman on the other. Ulrich Stern. She was going to turn and go the other way but before she could stop him Johan ran up to Ulrich with a smile on his face.

"Hi!" he exclaimed as he came up on them.

"Oh, hey squirt. What happened to your arm?" Ulrich asked with a smile.

"I fell off the swing at the park" he answered.

"Johan, you just don't runoff like that" Yumi said walking up with Journey at her side, "Hi Ulrich"

"Hi Yumi, hi Journey" he waved.

"Uh, did I miss something Ulrich?" asked Kaiya scooting closer to him.

"Oh, um Kaiya, this is Yumi and the twins, Johan and Journey, guys this is Kaiya" he introduced.

"Hi" Yumi greeted.

"Hello" Kaiya stated with a slight hint of disgust and a fake smile that Yumi noticed. She dropped down to the twins' eye level.

"Hi, how are you two cuties" she greeted them in a cutesy kind of way.

"Fine" they said.

"And how old are you?"

"Five" they said holing up 5 fingers.

"Aww! They're cute" she said standing back up and grabbing Ulrich's hand, staring right at Yumi with that fake smile.

"Um you two…um, together?" Yumi asked noticing the hand lock.

"Uh..." Ulrich started.

"Yes, I'm his _girlfriend_ all the way from New York City" Kaiya answered making sure 'girlfriend' stuck out, "have been for almost 4 years. Isn't that right baby?"

"Uh…yeah" he said not looking at the look on Yumi's face.

"Oh, well, good for you, "Yumi smiled sadly, "Um, we got to go. Say bye to Ulrich and Kaiya guys."

"Bye!" the twins waved.

"Bye" Ulrich and Kaiya waved back as they started to walk away.

"Hey Mr. Ulrich you gonna come back and play wit us again?" asked Johan.

"We'll see, buddy" he answered

"Okay!' Johan squealed and ran to catch up with his mother and sister. Ulrich and Kaiya walked down another aisle in silence.

"Ulrich, what's wrong?" Kaiya asked.

'Why did you do that?" Ulrich questioned sternly, stopping suddenly.

"Do what?" she asked.

"You know exactly what you did!" he hissed forcefully but softly so not to attract looks and walked down the aisle.

"What are you talking about!" she said catching up to him.

"You just smashed our relationship in her face!" he exclaimed in the same tone of voice.

"I did not! I just told her about us since you obviously didn't even try to attempt to do!"

"Yeah I didn't tell her"

"Why not?"

"Because I wasn't ready to, Kaiya!" He turned to face her.

"Why not? You was ready to leave her and get wit me. Why weren't you ready to tell her about us?" she asked placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't know! I guess it's hard to do something like that when you've known someone as long as I've known her. I just wasn't ready for it and you go and rub it in her face!" he nearly yelled.

"Well I'm sorry I didn't mean it that way," She moved closer to him, "I just wanted her to know so she wouldn't think that you were available."

"I guess I can understand that," Ulrich stated softy. They continued to shop for food and soon were in the car.

"So those were the twins you thought were yours," Kaiya spoke up after a long silence.

"Yeah"

"Honestly I don't see the resemblance. She could just be putting them on you cause she wants you back," she went on.

"I don't know" Ulrich said confused.

"She did it before didn't she and you were the one who accused her. So what does that tell you?"

**Hello faithful readers, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated since February. The first reason for that was extreme writer's block up until probably the end of May. The second reason was because since the end of May, I've out of state and had limited access to a computer and couldn't update. But now I'm home and updating. I appreciate your patience with me and again I apologize. I'll update as soon as I can. **


End file.
